


Meeting Across The River

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A return to form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Across The River

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 55. (Posted to LJ on February 24) Prompt from [tw100](http://tw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #187-X Factor. Beta'd by [hllangel](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Part 1 of the "Who's The Boss" series.

Jack doesn’t bother with introductions. 

John gives Alonso a typical leer and Alonso comes right back with that look which translates as “Your place, or right here?”

"I like this one,” John smirks. “What brings you out here, Jack?”

“Searching for a lost commodity. Memories. Two year's worth.”

John nods. 

"Always wondered when you’d come looking. That why the Agency sent me to check on you.”

“But you said the Agency…?"

“And you believed me.”

Jack feels slightly ill, but at least he’s back on the trail.

“So who’s got them now?”

“That, dear ex-partner of mine, would be me.”


End file.
